Lamontville Golden Arrows F.C.
, bought Ntokozo FC franchise in 1996| ground = Chatsworth Stadium, Durban| capacity = 22,000| chairman = Mato Madlala| coach = Clinton Larsen| league = ASBA Premiership| season = 2014–15| position = National First Division, 1st (promoted) | pattern_la1=|pattern_b1=|pattern_ra1=| leftarm1=00ff7f|body1=00ff7f|rightarm1=00ff7f|shorts1=FFFF00|socks1=00ff7f| pattern_la2=|pattern_b2=|pattern_ra2=| leftarm2=FFFF00|body2=FFFF00|rightarm2=FFFF00|shorts2=00ff7f|socks2=FFFF00| }} Lamontville Golden Arrows F.C. are a South African soccer club based in Durban that plays in the Premier Soccer League. History It was founded in 1943 in the streets of Lamontville, a township in Durban. The club played in the defunct National Professional Soccer League in the 1970s until they were relegated in 1976. They played in the Second Division thereafter until 1980 when they were embroiled in a soccer scandal and thrown out of the National Professional Soccer League. The team was formed again in 1996 when the Madlala family bought the Second Division franchise of Ntokozo FC and changed its name to Lamontville Golden Arrows. In 2000 they won promotion to the PSL by winning the National First Division Coastal Stream. Arrows claimed their first piece of major silverware when they won the MTN 8 in 2009. They routed Ajax Cape Town 6–0 in the final played at Orlando Stadium. Honours League *1999-00 – National First Division Coastal Stream Champions (2nd tier) *2014-15 - National First Division (2nd tier) Cups *2009 – MTN 8 Champions Pre-season tournaments *2011 – KZN Premier's Cup Club records *Most starts: Thanduyise Khuboni 212 (2006–2014) (previous record, Siyabonga Sangweni 173 (2005–2011) *Most goals: Mabhuti Khanyeza (2002–2007) 43 *Most capped player: Joseph Musonda, 108 *Most starts in a season: Thanduyise Khuboni, 35 (2011/12) *Most goals in a season: Richard Henyekane 22 (2008/09) *Record victory: 6–0 vs Platinum Stars (18/3/09, PSL) *Record defeat: 1–5 vs Supersport United (4/2/01, PSL); 0–4 vs Mamelodi Sundowns (1/10/05, Coca-Cola Cup) Premier Soccer League record *2015/2016 – 9th *2013/2013 – 16th (relegated to National First Division) *2012/2013 – 13th *2011/2012 – 13th *2010/2011 – 11th *2009/2010 – 12th *2008/2009 – 5th *2007/2008 – 9th *2006/2007 – 12th *2005/2006 – 6th *2004/2005 – 9th *2003/2004 – 9th *2002/2003 – 5th *2001/2002 – 13th *2000/2001 – 9th Club officials and technical team *Chairwoman: Mato Madlala *General manager: James Dlamini *Team manager: Nonceba Madlala *Coach: Clinton Larsen *Assistant coaches: Mandla Ncikazi *Goalkeeper coach: Milton Nienov First team squad Foreigners In the South African PSL, only five non-South African nationals can be registered. Foreign players who have acquired permanent residency can be registered as locals. Namibians born before 1990 can be registered as South Africans. * Clifton Miheso * Limbikani Mzava * David Nworah * Danny Phiri ---- ;permanent residency * Chris Katjiukua * Maximilian Mbaeva Notable former coaches * Jan Simulambo (2001) * Khabo Zondo (8 Feb 2005 – 9 Jan 2007) * Manqoba Mngqithi (10 Jan 2007 – 30 June 2010) * Zoran Filipović (12 July 2010 – 21 March 2011) * Ernst Middendorp (22 March 2011 – 30 Sep 2011) * Muhsin Ertuğral (3 Oct 2011 – 22 Oct 2012) * Manqoba Mngqithi (23 Oct 2012 – 5 Oct 2013) * Mark Harrison (7 Oct 2013 – 10 Feb 2014) * Shaun Bartlett (interim) (10 Feb 2014 – 30 June 2014) * Shaun Bartlett (1 July 2014 – 15 June 2015) * Serame Letsoaka (15 June 2015 – 1 Dec 2015 * Clinton Larsen (6 Dec 2015 – Shirt sponsor & kit manufacturer *Shirt sponsor: None *Kit manufacturer: None External links * *Premier Soccer League *PSL Club Info *South African Football Association *Confederation of African Football Category:Lamontville Golden Arrows F.C. Category:Soccer clubs in South Africa Category:Association football clubs established in 1943 Category:Premier Soccer League clubs Category:Soccer clubs in Durban Category:1943 establishments in South Africa Category:National First Division clubs